


Roommates

by AndrastesMagister



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrastesMagister/pseuds/AndrastesMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz and Simon are roomed together in a dorm while at college, as the title may suggest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

Simon

Today was the day; the day I left home and started my own life. I would be meeting my dorm mate this morning too; I hope he wasn’t a complete git. I had spent the entire night packing, at last minute, mostly clothes and some personal items. My father dropped me off at the school with my few boxes; he didn’t even seem to care. I waved him off, already over the encounter.  
“You know son, I could help you get settled in.” My father told me, sticking his head out of his car window. I sighed, I knew he didn’t want to; he didn’t want to be around me anymore than he’d have to be, and I him.  
“No, it’s really okay dad, go on home.” My dad smiled weakly at me and continued to pull away from the school building. I turned my back to the road to face the school ahead of me. It was quite large, a brick building, the dormitory. This part of the campus alone was intimidating. I’d never been to a school campus this full of people. I soaked it in for a few more moments then headed towards my assigned building in search of my best friend, Penny. 

Baz

Today was the day; the day I began my own life and do what I wanted to do. This school wasn’t the most expensive, which made it great. My father’s money surely could have sent me anywhere, but I wanted to be here. At this school I was close to Mordelia, and it wasn’t what my father wanted for me, which made it perfect.

I had already began setting my things up in the dorm room, I hope my roommate doesn’t mind the decorations I already have up, just a few posters. In my bedroom at my family’s estate, I could never put up any sort of poster or painting on my walls, the house was to be kept as close to its original state as possible. Not exactly a place for children or creativity, but oh well. 

I was smoothing out my last poster onto the wall when someone, who I assumed to be my roommate, walked into the room. He set some things down on his bed, with his back to me. My back was to him, but out of the corner of my eye I could see bronze curls. I turned around to greet him; there was a girl standing next to him, she was short and had wild hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked to me and stuck her hand out, 

“Penelope Bunce and this is your roommate, Simon Snow.” Simon Snow looked over at me and waved. Penelope and I shook hands; she had a rather firm grip for such a small person. 

“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, but you may call me Baz.” I replied, turning my attention to the boy that was now sitting on his bed with his legs crossed.

“That’s a lot of names, Baz.” Simon teased. Now that I was seeing all of him, he was really cute. He had a couple of moles on his right cheek and lovely golden skin. It was going to be difficult sharing a room with such a handsome boy.

“Yeah, my mother had a thing for traditional names.” I answer coolly, turning my attention back to the poster. I could tell that Simon was staring at me, and so was Penelope.  
She finally spoke up after several quiet moments, announcing her departure, leaving the two of us alone in silence. I kicked the floor with my shoe, scuffing my shoes. Simon fidgeted with his hands, until he finally spoke, breaking the silence first. 

“Do you want to get some coffee Baz?” I laughed, happy to be free of the uncomfortable few minutes that had just passed. 

“Yeah I’d love to; I think there’s a Star Bucks on campus.” Simon smiled at me and grabbed his coat from his bed. 

“Let’s go see if we can’t find it.”

Simon

God I love coffee. Baz ordered a really sweet caffeinated mocha beverage, while I went with a simple iced coffee. We sat at a table close to a window with a view of the campus. It was silent besides the sounds of us sipping from our cups and the sounds of the coffee machine. I thought that it would be busier here.

“So, what are you studying?” Baz asks me, before taking another sip of his mocha cappuccino, peering down at me over his cup. Baz was easily three inches taller than me; it was even evident while we were sitting.

“I don’t really know yet, I was just thinking that I’d take my general courses first and figure all that later.” I shrug at the end of my response. I hadn’t figured out everything that I wanted to do yet; I was just playing it by year.

"I’m majoring in Economics, for now.” Baz ran a hand through his long, black hair. I thought for a moment that he had really long hair for a bloke, but it was really pretty. His hair was falling around his face and over his forehead, framing his eyes, which were a stark green-grey. 

Why am I so interested in his eyes? I shook my head slightly, bringing myself back to reality, and the boy sitting across from me. 

“So, I noticed that you like Harry Potter.” I comment, having noticed his Harry Potter poster from earlier. Baz chuckles and his cheeks grew a pale pink, illuminating his otherwise pale complexion. 

“Uh, yeah.” He runs his hand through his hair again. “Yeah, I was a big Potter head growing up.” I smile at this, I was too.

“So which house do you belong to?” I ask Baz coolly, taking another sip from my coffee. I felt like I was going to have a lot in common with him.

Baz

God this boy was magnificent. He was a Gryffindor, although I am a Ravenclaw. We had only met today but I knew that we would get along great, instead of just living around each other. He was able to attend the university with a scholarship; I hadn’t told him that my parents paid for everything that I had.

Once we made our way back to the dorms, we went our separate ways, I to the showers and he to our room. When I returned he was in his bed, reading a book, once I looked again I noticed that it was The Sorcerer’s Stone. I may have only spent one day with this boy and I could already tell that I liked him.

“I had fun today, Baz.” I could see Simon’s smile in the glow of his reading lamp. I can feel my face flush as I sit down on my twin bed. 

“I did too, Snow.” And with that I went to sleep, thinking about the wonderful boy that I shared a dorm room with.


	2. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon chat in their dorm room and head out to a party.

Baz 

Snow and I became fast friends over the last few months. He and Penny came to all of my football matches, and I helped Simon with his school work.it had been a long time since I was this close to somebody, it was nice. 

Penny and Snow were a sort of package deal; you get one, you get the other. I like Penelope fine, I just had hoped for more time alone with Simon. I was crushing on Simon hard, and I think that Penny has noticed. I was thankful that she hasn't said anything to him, I don't think I can tell him, yet. 

Normally, if I had a crush on a boy, I could move on relatively fast, but I live with Simon. I see him everyday; With his tee shirt off, behead, and his sock feet. It was torture to look at his goofy smile everyday and know that it wasn't meant for me. It'll be better when I go home for Christmas, hopefully. 

Simon 

Winter break was in one week. One week. I don't know if I'm going home for Christmas, not sure if I want to be surrounded by the ghosts. Christmas hasn't been the same in some years. If I was going back home, I needed something to loosen me up before hand. 

"Hey Baz," I announced, walking into our dorm room. 

Baz looks up from his book that he was reading, a personal finance textbook. 

"Good afternoon, Snow," his eyes return to the page he was on. 

I toss my backpack onto my twin bed and fall into Baz's. The bed creaks and sinks under the added weight. Baz breathes out of his nose and glares down at me before going back to studying. 

Whenever Baz is studying shivering particularly difficult, he furrows his brow. I touch the wrinkle that it creates. 

"What do you want, Snow?" Baz huffs out, swatting my hand away from his face. 

"Do you want to do something tonight?" I ask him. 

He cocks an eyebrow up at me. "Like what?" 

I chuckle, mostly to myself. "I don't know, a party or something." I sit up and move on the bed so that I'm sitting across from Baz. 

"You know that I don't do parties, Simon." Baz frowns. Baz had told me on multiple occasions that he isn't a party person. I'm always trying to get him out of the room, away from the textbooks. 

I sigh, making an effort to draw it out. "Please Baz? It's almost Christmas." I pout dramatically, making a show of my disappointment.

After a few minutes of pouting, Baz laughs and agrees. 

"Fine, we'll go out, Snow." 

Baz 

Bloody hell this boy was going to be the death of me. Honestly, I didn't like the party scene, too much going on. But Simon Snow would be upset if I didn't join him. I don't know why this time was any different from the other times he's begged me to attend a house party with him. 

I dressed myself in a dark blue button down and black jeans. They fit me nicely I must say. I swear Simon just threw on whatever he claimed to be clean. 

Surprisingly, Penelope wouldn't be wouldn't be coming with us this evening. Her American boyfriend, Micah, was in London visiting her. This was the first time since he moved back to America that he's visited her. 

Tonight was just Simon and I, and a bunch of drunk strangers at this house party he was dragging me to. Perhaps I'll find a cute bloke that will make me forget my hopeless crush on Simon Snow for a night. Or perhaps I'll drink myself into a stupor and pour my heart out to him. Whichever happens first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of filler, oh well, I needed to transition a bit. Chapter 4 will be up later tonight or tomorrow, whenever I can find the time.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Simon and Baz. Another Carry On character makes a cameo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in quite the writing mood today, this is the second chapter I've wrote for today. The computer I'm using to type this on is having problems with it's I key, I might miss an I here or there and I apologize if I do. Baz and Simon are drinking in this chapter, and some characters do get a bit drunk.

Baz 

Before we arrive to the house party, Simon asks me if I'll be okay. 

“Don't worry about me, Snow. Just enjoy the party.” I answer simply. I genuinely will be alright, as long as he doesn't stray too far away from me. 

Simon gave me one of his beautiful smiles and lead me to the door. The music was so loud it could be heard before even stepping onto the porch. As I look around, I can see beer can and bottles littering the yard., and I'm pretty sure somebody was puking into a bush. I was expecting something with a bit more class and taste. 

Once in the house it was as if we were moving through a sea of bodies. Couples were grinding on one another, people dancing and mingling throughout the house. I could barely hear myself think with the music this loud. I realized that Simon was trying to talk to me, after a moment of his shouting into my ear. 

“I'm going to get us something to drink,” he shouted, I nod in agreement. Once he walks away from me I straighten my posture and imitate an intimidating, and unapproachable composure until Snow returns.

Simon 

Baz is standing in a corner, practically radiating, “I don't give a fuck” vibes when I return with our drinks. I hand him his and he smiles before taking a swig. 

We spend a better part of the night like that, talking and drinking beer. I probably would have spent the entire night with Baz if a girl from one of my classes hadn't wanted to talk to me. I feel bad for leaving Baz behind, but I know she won't go away until I talk to her. 

Agatha leads me outside onto the porch, stumbling out of the doorway in her four inch pumps. I lean against the railing and look over to were she is standing. 

“What do ya need, Agatha?” I ask, taking another sip from my cup. 

Agatha smiles at me, “We spend a lot of time together in class.” she doesn't say it like a question, more like a fact. 

I nod, “I guess so,” not sure where she was going with this. 

“And we helped each other with our essays.” Agatha takes a step towards me. I'm not sure how she's still standing at this point in her heels. 

“Yeah...” I say, trailing off. Agatha walks towards me, closing the distance between us. I can smell the stench of alcohol on her breath with her this close. “Agatha,” I start, “you're drunk-” and I'm cut off by her lips, yielding me to be quiet. She stumbles on her heels and falls onto me, putting her entire body weight onto me. 

I am finally able to push her off of me, gently, without making her fall over. She glares at me when she stumbles backwards. 

“What was that for?” she slurs out angrily. 

I scoff at her, “What was that for? You're the one kissing me!” I yell to her in a whisper. This entire thing has been for embarrassing for me, and later it will be for her. 

“Whatever.” she throws back at me, turning on her heel and going back to the party. 

I lean against the railing again, running my hands through my hair and tugging at it. I composed myself before heading back inside, the ordeal working me up a little. I return to Baz, but I can see that he's preoccupied; he was kissing another boy. 

Baz 

Simon left with some girl a few minutes ago, leaving me alone on the sofa. I was just finishing my beer when a bloke, around my age, sat down next to me. He was handsome; dark hair and tan skin, everything that I needed at the moment. 

“Hey,” the boy said, smirking at me. His smiled lifted the corner of his mouth, it was really cute. 

“Hi,” I replied lamely, looking down at my lap. 

“I'm Harry,” the boy shouted over the noise of the music and the people talking around us. He lingered for a moment, breathing against my neck and ear.

“Baz,” I say, smiling at the cute boy sitting beside me. 

We made an attempt at conversation, ultimately failing due to the noise. 

“Would you like to get out of here, Baz?” Harry asks me, putting a hand on my shoulder. 

“I should go find my friend.” I say, frowning. He was lovely, but I should go check on Simon.

I step away from the couch and make my way outside, where I had watched Simon leave. I see him on the porch, and I'm about to yell for him when I watch him and that girl kiss. That kiss is what broke my heart, and he wasn't even mine to begin with. The golden boy I had pined for these past couple of months was straight, and was kissing a girl right now. 

As soon as I saw the kiss, I turned back around into the house to Harry. When I came back to the couch he was smiling like an idiot. I walked until I was standing right in front of him. 

“Now do you want to-” I stop him with a kiss. I needed a distraction from Snow, and he would do, for now. 

Simon 

I left Baz there at the party, assuming he'd hitch a ride with the boy he was currently playing tonsil hockey with. I wake up in the morning to find that Baz didn't make it back to the room. Watching him tangle himself around another bloke hurt. He wasn't even yours to begin with, I thought to myself, rubbing a hand across my face.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the morning after the party, when Baz comes back to the dorm room and talks with Simon.

Simon

I stayed up most of the night to see if Baz would come back, he didn’t. I should have figured that he wouldn’t, at least not right away. When I woke up I just stayed in bed, texting Penny, I didn’t tell her specifics, but enough. Around 8 that morning, Baz strolls in through the door, smelling like high hell. Refusing to look at him, I turn my attention to a blinking text message on my phone; Penny had asked how I was feeling. 

Like complete and utter shit. 

I could feel Baz’s eyes on me as I typed a hasty reply to Penelope. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as Baz gathers some clothing and tousles his hair with a hand. 

“I’m going to the showers,” I shrug, not really listening to him, or at least trying not to. I might be acting childish, but I didn’t want to look at him. If I were to talk to him right now, I would probably turn into an emotional wreck. 

You’re not together, he can snog whoever he pleases, I remind myself. God, I have feelings for a boy. I imagined myself in the place of the mystery boy from last night, and my chest tightened. God, I want to kiss a boy.

I wait for the click of the door before I roll over onto my side, and wonder why Baz kissing a boy bothered me so much. I could imagine Penny telling me it was because I liked him, cared about him. There was obviously something there that hasn’t bothered me until I saw him shoving his tongue down that guy’s throat. After a few minutes, when I’m sure he is gone, I let the tears that were building up fall from my eyes, flowing down my cheeks.

Baz 

I make it only a few yards from the door when I slump against the wall, sobbing. I feel like shit, I didn't want to be around anyone. Everything about last night was shit. It’ll be better when I leave for vacation in a few days, I decide. I could see my siblings and practice playing my violin.

Eventually, I collect myself and continue to make my way to the showers. The hot water cascading over my tense muscles helps calm me down, it’s soothing. Once I step out of the shower, I look to the closest mirror; it’s fogged up so I have to wipe away the condensation to see myself. Puffy eyes and flushed skin, shit. I splash some cold water onto my face before I venture back to the room, where Snow was. 

I open the door slowly, to not disturb Snow. I wasn’t particularly in the mood for any of this right now, so I pulled my football bag out from under my bed, and begin to stuff it with clothes. I can see Penelope Bunce out of the corner of my eye as I hurriedly shove clothes into the bag. 

“How was your evening, Bunce?” I ask, trying to fill the silence. 

“It was fine,” she answers, “And yours?” she asks with an accusing tone to her voice. 

“It was long, very long.” I mutter out, I don’t mention that I slept in my car the night before just to avoid Simon, or making out with a complete stranger. Twisting my head around, I raise an eyebrow at Snow, who isn’t looking at me. 

“And how is-what’s her name, Agatha?” Once I say her name, the color drains from Simon’s face. Of course I know you git, I think to myself, insulting him in my head. 

“She’s uh-I don’t know, she was very drunk.” Simon rubs a hand across the back of his neck, something I really liked to watch him do. I zipped up my bag and picked it up aggressively, throwing it over my shoulder, not caring if either one of them noticed. 

“Well, I’ll be leaving for vacation early. Have a wonderful Christmas you two.” I announce I don’t wait for either of them to say anything; I just turn around and leave them in the room. Once the door is closed and I hear that satisfying click, I take a deep breath, and pull out my phone to call my father. 

Simon 

I sat there on my bed with my mouth hanging open. I wanted to explain myself to Baz; if he’d only listen to me, I could make him understand why Agatha meant nothing to me, how that sloppy kiss on the porch was not my doing. I needed to tell him everything I had to say. 

“So… That happened.” Penny draws out, glancing at me. 

I have never meant to kiss Agatha, she kissed me. If Baz hadn’t kissed that bloke I could explain to him, make things okay, but I don’t know if I wanted to anymore. I couldn’t erase the image of his tangled up with that guy on the couch. I buried my head in my hands, feeling defeated. 

“Simon, I’ve got a plan, go take a shower.”


	5. Talking It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz need to talk about what they're truly feeling, so Penny steps in and forces Simon to face the problem instead of avoiding it.

Baz 

I called my father before leaving campus, informing him of my early arrival. Mordelia seemed to be excited to see me, gave me a bloody hug and everything. I wasn't feeling too keen at the idea of a family reunion, so I retreated to my old bedroom, where I took solace in being alone for once. 

Every day prior to Christmas I practiced playing my violin. I didn’t want to bring it with me to university, so I left it behind, it was the first time I had planned in months. I was reluctant at first, but my step-mother, Daphne, and my sister, Mordelia, practically begged me to play for them. At times when I was playing, it felt as if the rest of the world melted away; I no longer had an audience, I no longer thought of Simon Snow. It felt like the only time I found any peace. 

I asked Mordelia and Daphne to give me some time alone to practice, I was learning a particularly difficult piece, and I didn’t want to have them hear me stumble over notes. After I had been practicing for a half an hour, there was a knock on my door. 

“Not now, Mordelia.” I groaned, only stopping for a moment before picking back up. Moments later there is another rap at the door. I breathe forcefully out of my nose, standing to answer the door. 

“This better be important,” I mutter under my breath, swinging the door open. The person who was now standing in my doorway wasn’t my little sister, but Simon Snow. 

Simon 

“What the hell, Penny? This is just going to make it look like I’m stalking him.” I tell her, worrying about this “plan” she has come up with. It wasn’t so much as a plan as just showing up to his house and asking to see Baz. 

“No, just ask his family that you’d like to see him. Then,” she doesn’t continue talking, but finished her sentence with a shrug. Some plan, I think to myself. 

I’m not for one facing problems head on, I’d rather shut down and avoid the conflict. Penny thought that it’d be a good idea to drive me all of the way out to the Grimm-Pitch family estate, and have me talk to Baz. 

“You two obviously have some things to talk about, some pent up emotions.” I nod in agreement, I hadn’t told Penny everything, in case things didn’t work out. I trusted Penny as if she was family, but some things are best not told to your friends, right away. 

I didn’t know what I would tell him, I’m sorry that a drunk girl kissed me and I drove you to kiss some random guy, want to hug it out? 

What if he refuses to see me? Then this entire trek out there would be a complete waste of time, and we still wouldn’t be speaking to each other. I couldn’t imagine enduring much more of this. 

“I guess,” I start; Penelope begins to squeal in delight, performing her own unique victory dance. “But, you can’t follow me, you have to drop me off and come back later.” If I completely embarrass myself in front of Baz and his entire family, I’d rather not have Penny watching as well. 

Penny pouted at my condition, but says finally and reluctantly, “Okay. I just wanted to be there when you guys made up.” 

\- - -

Now, here I am, standing in front of Baz’s door, contemplating whether or not this will be worth the drive out here. Mordelia, Baz’s younger sister, whispers to me before I reach for the door handle. 

“You have to knock; he doesn’t like it when people walk in.” I thank her before she scampers off down the hallway. It’s quiet then, except for the sound of my heart hammering in my chest and the sounds of a violin being played beautifully. Was Baz playing the violin? 

I rapped the back of my hand against the solid door, waiting for a response. 

“Not now, Mordelia.” I heard Baz groan from the other side of the door. The violin playing continued. 

I knocked on the door once more, this time more forcefully. I could hear shuffling inside of the room just before the door opened abruptly. My hand was still raised to knock on the door, if need be. I instead ran it through the mess of curls on top of my head; I hadn’t been bothered to brush my hair at all today. Baz cocked an eyebrow up at me, and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“What are you doing here, Snow?” Baz asked me. I honestly don’t know myself, I thought. This entire thing was mad; I should have told Penny that I could wait until he returned from vacation. 

“I wanted to talk,” I stammered out, suddenly aware that I was standing in his hallway at his house, we haven’t spoken since he left. 

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Baz states, beginning to close the door. I throw my foot in the way of the door, making sure that it doesn’t close. 

“Basil,” I wasn’t quite sure where I was going with this, “I know that what you saw that night might have looked like I was kissing Agatha-.”

“You were kissing Agatha,” interrupts Baz. I sigh and run my hand through my hair again, this is going to sound like a crock of shit. 

“Yes, but Agatha kissed me. I didn’t want to kiss her.” I try to look into his eyes, but he’s looking at me pointedly, and it’s uncomfortable. 

“Well, I think that we’re done here,” he turns to walk back into his room and leave me in the doorway. 

“I-I was confused, when I saw you kissing that boy.” I say, a little too loudly. I could tell because Baz turned on his heel and gave me a disapproving look, his eyes looked as if they were telling me, be quieter. “But I think, I think I mostly felt hurt, Baz.” I take a few strides towards where he is standing. Baz is no longer looking at me, but at his violin lying on his bed. 

What are you waiting for? I thought. If I only take one more step… 

Baz does it for me, taking another step to close the distance between us. 

“Simon…” Baz starts; I stop him midsentence with an embrace. I couldn’t wait any longer, it was killing me. I wanted the pained expression on his face to melt away, and bring back his smile I so rarely saw. I breathed in deeply and hugged Baz closer to me, breathing him in; cedar and bergamot. 

“I’m so sorry, Baz,” I whisper into his chest. Baz pulls away momentarily, leading me to believe that he was done with the hug. Baz cups the side of my face with his hand, and I lean into it. I look at Baz’s face; his expression has softened considerably since my arrival. Without thinking, I lean forward slightly, slowly, not even sure if Baz was at all interested. I was inches away from his face when he finally spoke again. 

“Simon, I couldn’t think-I was just so…” Baz stumbled over his thoughts, which isn’t something he usually does. 

“My eyes flittered across his face, looking for a sign, something. I could have sworn his eyes were glancing down at my mouth. I didn’t wait any longer, I went for it. 

Baz 

He kissed me. Simon Snow kissed me. The door wasn’t closed, and I didn’t care. Let the whole world see, because this amazing, idiotic, charming, boy was beneath my hands, kissing me. His lips were softer than Harry’s. I couldn’t believe how foolish I had behaved that night. I pushed all thoughts of the night that caused all of this to the back of my mind, thinking of only the way Simon’s lips felt moving against mine, how soft his golden curls were tangled in my hand. 

Nobody disturbed us and I eventually closed the door. We lied wrapped around each other on my bed, mussing each other’s hair, kissing like our lives depended on it. I couldn’t get enough of Simon; I kissed every mole and freckle that I saw on his beautiful skin. There was one I enjoyed kissing in particular, it was right under Simon’s jaw and every time I kissed it he giggled. God, I can’t believe we haven’t been doing this the entire time, that we’ve wasted so much time studying or fighting. 

I trailed kisses down Simon’s jaw to his neck, stopping just before the collar of his jumper. I pull away for a second, only to say, “Simon…” but he is already taking it off, before I can finish. Now, I have Simon Snow shirtless in my bed, this has been an interesting day so far. 

As I am about to kiss Simon’s neck again, his cell phone rings. I groan and Simon giggles, pulling his phone out his back pocket. He unlocks his phone to show that Penny is calling him. He looks to me and then back to his phone before sitting up and answering the call. 

“Hey Penny,” Simon greets her as he puts the phone to his ear. I can’t quite hear what Penny is saying, Simon turned the volume down. 

“No Penny, yeah he did. Uh huh, I’m not telling you!” Penny playfully yells into the phone. He lets her talk for a minute before turning back to me, covering the phone with his hand. 

“She wants to know what I’m doing for tonight, what should I tell her?” Simon looks to me with hopeful eyes, and I tell him exactly what I want him to do. 

“Tell her that you’ll be staying here, with me.”


	6. Meeting The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is staying at the Grimm-Pitch's home, and has dinner with the entire family.

Simon 

“Basilton, you and your friend need to come down for dinner.” Somebody shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I sigh against Baz’s lips, I didn’t want to leave, but I was feeling really hungry. Just as Baz is pulling away from me, my stomach groans, causing him to laugh lightly; he kisses my forehead before hopping off of the bed. I hadn’t noticed it earlier when we made our way to the bed, but it is quite tall. I pull my jumper back over my head before moving towards the edge of the bed, grabbing Baz’s hand. 

“Do they… know?” I ask hesitantly, I knew that Baz would understand what I was asking. 

“They do,” Baz answers, “but we’ll keep this to ourselves for today.” he smiles slyly down at me and pulls me towards him, off of the bed. We kiss once more, slowly and thoughtfully, before leaving our little haven and venturing downstairs. I trail behind Baz while we descend down the stairs. 

“Hey,” I whisper before we walk into the dining room, where his entire family is beginning to sit down at the long table. 

Baz turns to face me, pulling me aside, away from the doorway. 

“Yes, Simon?” his eyes scan my face for signs of distress, but any signs of it would be internal. I take his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers together. 

“What if they-,” 

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about it, Si.” He interrupts me. The way he smiles at me puts every thought coursing through my mind at ease. Baz lifts our intertwined hands to his lips, kissing the back of my hand. The gesture is so sweet and delicate I find myself wishing that he’d do it again. 

“Okay,” I whisper, feeling a smile form across my face. He gives me a small smile before pulling his hand away, leading me into the dining room to meet his family formally. 

Dinner goes better than I had anticipated. Baz has a lot of younger siblings, a sister named Mordelia and three younger sisters; they were all quiet for children their ages. Daphne, Baz’s step mom, asks about me a lot, general questions; about school, where I grew up, things like that. Mr. Grimm-Pitch shook my hand when we met, but nothing more. He didn't pay much attention to us either, reading a newspaper while he ate his food.

Mordelia spends a fair amount of time at dinner staring at me and Baz sitting next to each other. It felt that she was sizing me up almost. I could feel her eyes on me as Baz and I played footsie underneath the table. It began when I nudged his foot lightly, and now we continually nudged and tickled each other. We weren’t exactly being discreet anymore. 

Once we all finished dinner, I was ready to follow Baz back upstairs when I felt a soft tug on my shirt. It was Mordelia. I kneel down, so that I am at her eye level, she gives me an unusually stern look for a 7 year old. 

“Be nice to him, or I’ll kick you.” Mordelia warns, pointing a finger in my face. 

“I’ll be nice,” I hear Baz chuckle quietly behind me. “I pinky promise,” I offer Mordelia my pinky, and she looks at it disapprovingly for a moment, before wrapping her own pinky around it. 

“Pinky promise,” she repeats for emphasis. I nod my head in agreement, standing to rejoin Baz at the stairs. 

With nobody else but Mordelia around, Baz deems it okay to take my hand and lead me upstairs to his bedroom. I turn back to her quickly and give her a small smile before we turn the corner at the top of the stairs. 

\- - -

I watched as Baz set out pajamas and blankets on the couch in his room. His pajamas. He gives me a moment to change, leaving to go to the bathroom. I’d be staying with him in his room, on the couch but still. We shared a room back at school, but this felt oddly intimate. 

Things wouldn’t be the same after this. When we go back to school, I think I’d want it change. 

When Baz returns I’m already dressed and have my blankets set up. I pat the spot next to me on the couch, urging Baz to sit with me. He obliges, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as he does so. I lean into his side, taking his free hand in mine. This was nice, it felt natural. 

“Simon?” 

“Yes?” I ask hesitantly, stealing a glance up at Baz. 

“I didn’t know that you were gay.” He states, kissing the top of my head. 

“You know Baz, I’m not gay.” He cocks an eyebrow at me, and I laugh at him, “Bisexual.” I correct. He nods in understanding, and kisses me on the neck quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 was about short because I had quite a lot to do and couldn't write a complete chapter. I hope you enjoy it none the less.


	7. Just Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz talks to his father about his relationship with Simon.

Simon 

We spend the entire night like that, cuddling, and murmuring sweet nothings to each other in between kisses against skin and pecks on the lips. Baz never made his way to his own bed; instead we fall asleep in each other’s arms. I don’t know who fell asleep first, but I am the first one to wake up in the morning. 

As I yawn, I rub my eyes trying to wake myself up. I stretch slightly in Baz’s grip, snuggling closer to his body. I take this time while Baz is asleep to indulge in his presence. I find myself staring at him, scanning all aspects of his face; his storm grey eyes and black hair falling around his face. This boy was in my arms, we fell asleep together. It was so innocent, yet so intimate at the same time. 

As I am admiring him, Baz begins to stir. I don’t bother to look away, I just watch as he stretches and rubs his eyes. I push the hair out of his face and tuck it behind his ear, trailing my thumb across his cheekbone. Baz chuckles at this and opens his eyes, catching me gazing at him. 

“What are you looking at, Simon?” he asks groggily, sleepiness evident in his voice. He had morning breath, but I didn’t care. His small smile drives the butterflies in my stomach mad, twisting and knotting up my insides. 

“You,” I answer, kissing him softly on the mouth. “Good morning, darling.” I mutter against his lips. 

Baz 

“Good morning, love.” I whisper back just as sweetly in between kisses. Simon Snow just called me darling. Simon smiles into the kiss, before pulling away for a moment. 

“You have beautiful eyes,” he mumbles before kissing me again. 

What did I do to deserve a boy such as him; this boy that was kissing me and complimenting me, this golden and magnificent boy?

For a while we just laid there, wrapped around each other on the sofa. I think Simon went back to sleep because his breathing grew deep and even. I kiss his head of curls and hold him tighter to me, not wanting any distance between us. 

After a while I fell asleep too, and woke to a knock at my door. I try to remove myself from Simon’s grip carefully, trying not to disturb him. Whoever is at the door doesn’t wait for my answer, and the door opens. It’s my father, wearing a bath robe tied tightly around his pajamas. He looks to me and Simon, his face going white. 

“A word, son.” He says, turning around and returning to his office. I know what he’ll want to talk about; I kiss Simon’s cheek before stepping over him, getting off of the couch. 

I make my way down the hall to my father’s study, where he is sitting behind his large mahogany desk. The room is dark; dark wood furniture and red walls, the light from outside doesn’t illuminate much in the room. I take a seat in one of the plush chairs in front of the desk. I felt like I was having a meeting instead of talking with my father. 

“Basilton,” He begins, clasping his hands together in front of his face. “What is going on between you and this, Simon Snow?” his face is oddly serious and stern, probably where Mordelia gets it from. 

“Father we’re-,” I’m interrupted mid sentence by his rambling. 

“I knew it, you’re…” he turns his head slightly to look at me from the corner of his eye. “Together.”

I don’t say anything, I just let him go. I’ve heard it before, how I won’t be able to have children; I’ll never make him a grandfather, as if that was the pressing matter here, my ability to parent children. My queerness had always been a problem for my father; he couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. 

“You wouldn’t understand,” I mumble under my breath.

“No I don’t understand, Basil, but I want to.” He says his voice full of sorrow, “I just want you to be able to lead your life to its full potential.” Having a gay son must be so difficult for him, covering it up so his friends and neighbors wouldn’t think less of him.

I roll my eyes at his comment, he wouldn’t understand it if I spelled it out for him; I would never have biological children with a woman, never. He just didn’t get that. I wanted to leap over the desk and shout in his face, “I’m gay!” but I knew even that wouldn’t do anything. He had made up his mind about this. 

I let him ramble on a little longer about how I would miss out on important milestones and things everybody should have. I wasn’t listening anymore, but thinking of the sleeping boy I left in my bedroom. Having had quite enough of this entire conversation, I interrupt my father mid rant. 

“Father, I love Simon, and if you can’t understand that, then we’re done here.” I say, beginning to rise from my seat. This may all be a little dramatic, but I was tired of explaining myself and something so simple. “I could live my life to the fullest, with him.” I finish, turning to leave the room and him.

“You love him,” he repeats. I twist my head to look back at him. 

“I think so,” I answer, willing the lump in my throat down. I had never admitted out loud before, doing so scared the shit out of me, but also felt freeing. Saying the words out loud felt like removing this great weight I had been carrying around so many months. 

My father stands and crosses the room to stand beside me. I look into his eyes, he has grey eyes, like mine, although his are surrounded by crow’s feet and appear to be much more tired than my own. I’ve always been told that I look more like my mother, but they ignore the striking resemblance of me and my father’s eyes.

“You’re in love,” he smiles. His eyes scan my face, and he must have seen something that confirmed this, because he just hugs me. Bloody hugs me. If I’m being honest, it felt nice. To have him forget what he was going on about, and just hug me. We don’t do so often, so whenever it happens I try to take a second to really hold onto it.

“Basilton, I’m sorry, I just wanted…” he starts. I don’t let him finish. If that’s all it took for him to understand, we could forget the entire ordeal.

“Dad, don’t worry about it.” 

Simon

When I wake up again, Baz is gone. I felt around the couch for him, but his warm body was no longer there. I rise, rubbing my eyes for the second time that morning, and look at my environment. Baz’s room was quite dark and gloomy, Victorian furniture and dark walls, it made the large room feel smaller somehow. I stood up and walked over to his bed, investigating the carving in the posts; they were detailed and aged. I wonder how old this bed is. 

I would have changed into some different clothes, but I hadn’t brought anything with me, not anticipating the impromptu sleepover. Baz returns a few minutes later as I’m sitting on his bed, stroking the beautiful carvings. He closes the door behind him, taking large strides across the room to reach me. 

“Is everything alright?” I ask him just before he reaches me. Baz wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me toward him, resting his chin on top of my head. 

“Everything is great, Si.” I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. He pressed his lips to the top of my head, lingering for a while. I couldn’t imagine being anywhere but in the arms of the boy that I cared so deeply for. I know that no matter what happens with us that we’ll never go back to simply being just roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for Roommates. I feel as if I have written all I can for this particular fan fiction and I hope that you all enjoyed it! I will be writing more Snowbaz/Carry On fan fiction very soon. :)


End file.
